Jim Pickens
James "Jim" Pickens "Picone" is a character who has frequently appeared throughout Kevin's YouTube career. He first appeared in The Sims 3 - Lets Play Ep.1 - Introducing Jim Pickens on June 17, 2011. He has the appearance of an old man but is in fact younger than he looks. He is a notorious serial killer, going as far as opening a restaurant serving poisoned food in order to satisfy his bloodlust. On a number of occasions, he's been known to enslave people in his basement to paint paintings to sell, but now to quench his thirst for blood as a vampire... and to grow garlic. He's also a possible bisexual and a furry, with his fursona being an orange white bear, which he has a fursuit of. Besides his busy life as a serial killer, he managed to star in four movies and was ranked as the number one Hollywood-star for some time. He retired from the movie business in July of 2039, his final movie being 'The Pickens Police'. Overview Jim Pickens is a character that appears in Kevin's Minecraft, Sims 3, The Sims 4, WWE 2K18, and The Movies videos. He was featured as Kevin's Minecraft skin starting at episode 50. He came from a let's play on Kevin's old channel of GTA San Andreas with Mel (GirlOnDuty) First appearence of Jim Pickens The very first appearence of Jim Pickens can be seen here Timeline '[Pickens Timeline|[Click here for timeline ]]' Appearance Jim Pickens has the appearance of an elderly, bald, white male, but at times is actually a young adult. He is usually seen sporting a pair of rounded glasses, black pants and shoes, and a blue sweater. He has also been seen wearing a light blue tuxedo with red shoes. And he looks good! Powers and Abilities * 'The Book of Chaos: '''some time after Jim arrived in Oasis Springs, he obtained a book which allowed him to perform extraordinary feats, a few include: ** '''Alien Abduction: '''Causes the victim to be abducted and possibly impregnated by aliens. ** '''Kiss of Death: '''Allows Jim to kiss a victim, and then cause them to become engulfed by fire and most likely die. ** '''Throw Poisoned Drink: '''Throws a drink that will kill the victim. ** '''Electrocution: '''Electrocutes a victim to death. ** '''Heart Attack: '''Scare his victim with enough intensity to cause a heart attack. ** '''Freeze Ray: '''Blasts a victim with a beam of ice, in turn freezing them for a period of time. * '''Deaths Influence: '''This is a result of Jim's close relationship with The Bringer of Death, which gives him the ability to convince death to keep another from dying on occasion. * '''Elixir of Life: '''Due to Jim's extensive accomplishments, he can summon an elixir on will that will extend his life, this in turn grants him a sort of immortality. * '''Endless Reincarnation: '''Although as of yet unconfirmed by Kevin, it is theorized that Jim's ancestors were cursed with endless reincarnation. This theory allows for the multiple iterations of Jim since Sims: Medieval to canonically coexist. Dennis Racket also exhibits endless reincarnation. * '''Demonic Communication from Paintings: '''It was revealed recently Jim can speak in a demonic voice through a Dear Leader painting but it is unknown if this only applies to Kevin or not. Personality Jim's personality has varied depending on which game he is in. In Minecraft, he is yet another silent skin that is mainly personified by Kevin's commentary. However, in the Sims 4, he is an anti-heroic serial killer. His personality traits consist of: Evil, Mean Spirited, Hot Headed, Genius, and Kleptomaniac. He was originally Insane rather than a Kleptomaniac, but the trait began to bother Kevin so he removed it. He also has shown no remorse and guilt for some of his victims such as Silver Pickens and his other wife. The only living beings he actually cared about when they died were: his house cat Pumpkin Pickens, his cowplant, and Jules Cooper, the most perfect human being on earth. Actions Jim usually either builds structures or strategically kills other Sims, depending on which game he may be in. Jim goes about killing his victims by doing normal tasks and the finding a suitable target (mainly criminals or people who act against him e.g. the repoman) then attempting to build a relationship with them and possibly ending up stealing things from their homes. Afterwards, Jim will attempt to ruin their life as much as he can until they have nothing left to lose. He will then go in for the kill by using the Dexter the Bear Mod and mainly stabs the victim. In the Sims 4, he started to get a cult and forced them to paint pictures for him and to repair objects, but they weren't allowed to hunt for frogs. Jim seems to have a deep-seated contempt for Christmas, considering his efforts to ruin Christmas for everyone in town and his recent kidnapping and enslavement of Santa and his replacement Santa. Early Life Jim Pickens' birth, childhood, adolescence, and life leading up to the first Sims 3 Let's Play is currently unknown. Kevin has said that his Sims 2 video could be considered to be a prequel, depicting Jim as a slightly younger man. In The first Sims, when Jim was seven, he lived with crazy parents who cared very little about him. They made him sleep in a very small room and occasionally, he slept with them. He later ended up being shipped to a military academy. Despite everything, this was likely for the best as Jim could have turned out even worse had he remained with his mentally ill father. The proof that can explain The Sims 2 being a prequel is in his first let's play. Around Part 29, when Jim is visiting Silver, there is something rather odd. If you look carefully at the front article, it states that four children where rescued from abusive parents. The picture is blurred, but it seems to show a young boy with grey hair present. This can be explained. If you take the time you closely examine the Racket household you will find more and more old articles. From what we can piece together, Jim was one of the four children rescued from their families. One of the Rackets, most likely Dennis, were saved as well. It could explain all of the animosity. They recognize each other from long ago and blame one another for what happened to them. It also clearly explains why Jim never has a family and why Dennis seldom talks to his children. They do not want to make the same mistakes, but are unable to communicate between one another because of their memories of the pain. There is also more evidence of this theory that can be proven in the future. Family '''In the Sims 1: '''Jim's original parents were Janice and Dick Pickens. The series revealed that Janice was the origin of Jim's magical abilities, as a witch, and Dick was the origin of his homicidal tendencies. It was also discovered that Jim's attachment to Grim was born from the day that Grim decided to spare Janice from death, who had suddenly starved. This event showed that Grim "wasn't so bad"...and that he was "pretty fuckin' hot!" Janice was of little consequence to the Pickens household, and after dabbling a little in magic and falling victim to her husband's resentment, she suffered an early death by fire. Dick, on the other hand, lived a far more, shall we say, interesting life. He was obsessed with stardom, and would spend hours forcing petty interactions with the paparazzi – anything to get noticed. All he ever truly wanted, however, was someone to love him in a way Janice never did. In the end, Dick's sanity fell short. With nobody left to love him, he built a murder moat around his home and tried to hold Drew Carey hostage for the rest of eternity. Like everything else in Dick's life, the endeavour was a failure. It is currently unknown what became of Dick Pickens, but given Jim's extended lifespan, it is likely that he died long ago. Regardless, it appears that Jim was completely estranged from his father by his teen years, where he was replaced by Imaginary Dad Pickens. '''In the Sims 2: '''Jim's family in the Sims 2 was small. Aside from Jim, it was just Grognak The Destroyer and his imaginary dad, Imaginary Dad Pickens. '''In the Sims 3: '''Jim has four family members in his household. The first and most important is Paul Pickens, his dog and only living thing he cares for, his two wives; Silver and another woman, and his SimBot Davin Pickens he has purchased with his lifetime happiness points. He only married the two women to earn money, but Davin was given his old house when he moved away. '''In the Sims 4: '''Jim's family currently consists of his cat, Pumpkin; his slaves/cult members; Grim, his boyfriend; Grimey, his stepdaughter; and Human Racket, Dennis Racket's son and Jim's slave. Other previous family members include his other son, Beejay; and Murpi (both of whom are deceased) as well as many other slaves. Beejay managed, somehow, to score with the world's most perfect human being, Jules. Jules died almost immediately, and Beejay died shortly after to avoid going on vacation with his dad. Following the unfortunate deaths of Pumpkin and Beejay, Jim adopted a dog, Picky, whose only contributions to the family included looking angsty on Simstagram and barking at Grim while he was trying to write. Picky died. Recently, he has a son named Project Pickens in some half-hearted attempt to become a decent parent. Project was traumatized when he got stuck in a bed for days, and left on an island with an abandoned lighthouse and a ghost dog. Project later died from sun exposure, leaving Jim generally unaffected. In an attempt to replace his son, Jim bit a random teen boy at yoga class, but promptly forgot about him and abandoned him to deal with his vampirism alone. To grow the family after the deaths of Project and Grimey and his remaining slaves, Jim had aliens impregnate one of the two poison-resistant Santas, Ryland Oakley, who live in his dungeon. Ryland gave birth to twin boy aliens, First Name and Second One Pickens. They tend to cry in stereo. Jim is also adopted in this game. His distant relative Jim Picone also appears as a brawler in WWE 2K17. His cousin Tim appears in the Sims Bustin' Out. Although it is believed that one of them is "defintely" adopted due to Kevin saying that "he doesn't feel like they came from the same bloodline". Although the canonicity is questionable, he may be descended from the infamous lumberjack/mafia member from the 30's, also called Jim Pickens, from Kevin's Godfather video. Minecraft He first appeared in Minecraft as Kevin's new skin. He replaced Bill as his skin and simply did what Kevin did, building and mining. He first appeared in episode 50 after Bill's "death". He eventually reincarnated himself as a Sim and developed his own unique personality after re-existing in the sim universe. Sims3 Original Let's Play Jim Pickens was given a much larger role in this let's play. He was the main and usually sim that Kevin controlled. He was a somewhat heroic serial killer, searching for victims and hunting them down. He mainly wanted to kill the Racket Household and marry Silver in order to own their money and mansion. Jim became a criminal and was arrested many times by the police of the town. He hunted other victims along the way and the plan failed when Silver passed on. Jim eventually moved to another town with Paul, but ended up doing the same thing with the plan failing once more. In a final effort to right his wrongs Jim decided to erase himself from reality and eventually made himself re-exist in a new world to start things over. He killed his victims with the Dexter the Bear mod. Sims3 Second Let's Play Jim later on returned after forcing himself to re-exist in a fresh town to start his plan over. He immediately put Paul up for adoption for his own safety. Jim juggled through jobs and became somewhat of a celebrity before attempting his plan to get the Racket Family wealth. Jim had to deal with many obstacles, such as Silver becoming a vampire and Jim getting arrested numerous times. Jim carried out his plan this time and married Silver, however Kevin made a mistake that ended with Jim getting stuck with an angry vampire for a wife. The two were stuck in his small house and he decided to simply leave her in his death shed until she died of old age. Jim then went out and killed all of the Rackets and sough after another rich household to ruin. Jim eventually made good friends with a vampire and an old, blind man. He also completed his lifetime goal and bought a Simbot named Davin that became his best friend. Jim finally moved in with another woman and killed the other three members of their family in their huge house. Jim became an elder and had wealth and a huge house all to himself. Jim lived out the rest of his days killing as many sims as he could, collecting a snake, and causing world misery with the help of a genie. He died of old age while cooking dinner and thus went with the Grim Reaper to the Afterlife. Perhaps Jim will make himself re-exist and start the cycle once more. Aspiration and Traits Sims 4 Soulmate, Kleptomaniac, Evil, Genius, Insane (formerly) Trivia * Jim's son, Beejay Pickens, was best friends with their toilet until his death from non-Jim-related causes. * Jim has married the Grim Reaper's slimmer cousin, and they own a vet clinic, where Jim does nothing but work out on a running machine while making the employees do all the work. He originally had contributed to the work (to some degree), but then he broke not one but ''two dogs' models when he set someone on fire. * Jim and a brigade of travelers visited a tropical jungle where he purchased numerous machetes, which he then lost while plundering an ancient tomb. * He painted his cat to say "Jim's cat" rather than purchase a name tag. * He forces his family and employees to wear strange outfits. For example, his son wore a hot-dog suit to bed and his step-daughter who lived in the slave basement was forced to wear a Yoda costume because she was an alien. * He also appears as a hobo living behind the school in Bully: Scholarship Edition * Jim is something of an unofficial mascot for the channel and, in 2018, was featured as one of the designs for CallMeKevin merchandise. * Jim kept an old painting of his son Beejay, showing that possibly, deep down, he cared a little bit about his son. Or maybe he just keeps it to remind himself of his first dungeon. * If the Godfather video is canon, then Jim is of Italian descent. * Jim is possibly bisexual. Gallery Jimm.png Jim Kissing Grim's hands.PNG Jim proposing to Grim.PNG Jim as Santa.PNG Jim Pickens in The Movies.PNG ImagesZND0HIZ1.jpg ImagesORT515PJ.jpg ImagesDKBP0PK7.jpg ImagesMRS5TAKZ.jpg ImagesHXFCNF8P.jpg ImagesJBZ5VT2K.jpg ImagesXVZIK7L4.jpg Category:Character